


Los Perros Románticos

by lokywang



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, here you go, they even don't know each other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: Chepe在纽约的时候，爱上了神秘的黑拳手Javi，他甚至不知道对方是做什么的





	1. Chapter 1

*标题来自于智利作家罗贝托·波拉尼奥的诗集 浪漫主义狗

*“灵魂是一只狗，心是蓬头垢面的流浪汉。”

Chepe临出门的时候抬头看了一眼，布鲁克林的天空里飞过一条巨大无比的鲸鱼。

那是下午五点四十分，走廊上的钟会在二十分钟后敲响晚饭的铃声。他们在纽约还坚持着哥伦比亚的作息，六时就餐，饭后散步，接着去喝酒跳舞。纽约人极少有那么早吃晚饭的习惯，大部分的华尔街人会熬个通宵看他们的海外大盘，或者股指涨跌？Chepe不懂这个，他只在乎他的coke能不能准时送到那一间间光鲜亮丽的办公室里。

Chepe没嗑药，只除了昨晚通宵让他起来的时候喝了三杯咖啡之外。现下他头脑清醒，精神不错，出门前还特意喷了新买的古龙水。他裹着几年前梅西百货打折时候买的旧大衣，穿久了带上了痕迹的鞋，他的手缩在袖边已经开始脱线的大衣口里，慢悠悠地从地铁里出来往两个街区外走。

大部分纽约人学会了在十秒内观察一个人，看他的穿着和谈吐。Chepe走在华尔街上，被淹没在西装革履和高跟鞋的人群中，他格格不入的像是闯进了一个崭新的世界。而他熟悉这个漂亮表面下潜藏的暗涌，那些躲在高级定制和奢侈品包后面的鬼魂——高级酒店里的妓女，街头混混手里的纸袋，只要他愿意，他可以买下这里的一整栋楼。

Chepe没选择这么做，取而代之的是靠在路灯边里点了根烟。纽约接近冬季，黄昏开始提早，路灯亮起来的时候，人流还没完全从楼里出来，包括Chepe等的那个人。

他有足够耐心，把烟头摁灭在垃圾桶里，他裹着大衣靠在街边，想起小时候在卡利养的那条狗。那会儿卡利还没柏油马路，也许整个哥伦比亚都没有。他有一份扫大街的差事，一天可以赚五分钱。他把香蕉的叶子，烟草的渣还有混着血的土扫到一边，马路上偶尔会有人推着堆满了尸体的板车到海边。他们把那些死掉的游击队员还有写满了他看不懂的反动的杂志一起烧掉，骨灰和自由一起被洒进海里。他养的狗总是会在一天结束的时候在巷口等他回家，Chepe在后院的芭蕉树边给它搭了一个窝，给它挠挠脑袋，喂他吃剩的骨头。那是每个凌晨在丛林里出来的游击队员们停下枪炮声后，他唯一期待的时刻。

Chepe碾了碾脚底的废纸，这栋楼面前的保安时不时的将眼神转过来，怀疑的将他上下打量。这一块是重灾区，要是按照DEA的说法。Chepe在这个街区赚的钱，比他在布鲁克林赚的总和还要多，他甚至为此在不远处买下了整层昂贵的实验室。大部分是后期销售，方便那些套着西装的瘾君子们更快地把他们从风暴里赌来的钱送到他的手上。

他等的人出来了，伴随着一阵蜂鸣和狂风。Chepe远远看着他，看着他穿着合体的西装，擦亮过的皮鞋，他手腕上的表Chepe也曾买过，后来为了取乐扔到了河流里喂鱼。他太像一个标准的纽约客，而不是前几个晚上汗津津的拳手。

Chepe更喜欢哪个？那个在地下拳场里独来独往的神秘先生，还是现在这个一丝不苟的将自己用人皮敷好，步履沉稳的和身边的男助理说话的精英。Chepe发誓他会和他在那套衣服里再来一次，Chepe会撕掉他的伪装，让他昂贵的头发蹭在皇后区的小巷里，被涂鸦和尿骚味包围的垃圾桶边，他们可以来一次。

也许Javier会反抗，但是他不在乎，谁会在乎呢，他甚至在拳场的笼子里都想过将手指摁在他汗津津，血乎乎的美人伤口上，用拇指压迫他的嘴唇，让他在赢了的时候吐出的每一句下流话都加倍在他的身上再来一遍 。

Javier看到他了，他站在司机已经开好了门的宾利边上，然后他停顿了一秒，Chepe眯起眼睛，看到不远处他似乎扭头和自己的助理说了些什么，然后车门关上了，周围的人退下布景，他像是被世界上唯一的灯光罩着那样朝Chepe走来。Chepe克制住了，没有把手从口袋里玩着的折叠刀上放开。

“你来做什么？”Javier从他的大衣里摸出烟，他示意Chepe给他点上。

“来接你吃饭。”Chepe懒洋洋地依旧靠在他路灯边上，他敏锐注意到周围人好奇的看着他们的眼神，一个企业的高管，和一个来路不明的拉美人凑在一起抽烟。也许很快关于Javier的流言就会一直传到街那头的纽交所里。Chepe不在乎，他从没这么想过把一个人和自己绑定。

“吃饭？”Javier大笑起来，他耳后的淤青已经开始痊愈了，被他的头发盖住几乎看不出端倪。他有副招人蹂躏的嘴唇，Chepe有时候很想在大街上把他摁倒，脱掉他的伪装，让他像任何一个晚上一样把杀性暴露，然后塞满他。然后他忍住了，他像任何一个会在半夜跑到心爱姑娘卧房窗台下喊她私奔的哥伦比亚人一样，绅士地弯了弯腰，“是的，一个约会晚餐。”

“你就不怕我今晚有事。”Javier已经坐在了那家狭小餐厅的靠窗位置边，哥伦比亚菜，这家总是很难预定，而Chepe享有特权。Javier的面前放着Statesman的25年纯酿，他举着不加冰的酒杯，摇摇晃晃的看着Chepe的眼睛。

“我问过你的时间表。”Chepe舔了舔嘴唇，他抬抬脑袋示意Javier看他脖子上尚未消肿的齿印。“在你快失去意识的时候，你说今晚可以。”

Javier挑了挑眉毛，Chepe的手已经搁在了他的大腿上，经典的调情技巧，他们第一次相逢的时候也是如此，Chepe的手放在他的屁股上，和他说的第一句话是，“Ciao, guapo.”他用一记肘击回复了这个搭讪。

然后他们搞在了一起。

“我完全不记得。”

“我会把这当做赞美。”Chepe靠回到椅背上，他的小腿紧挨着Javier的，他用眼神下流的描摹他脸上的每一寸，包括他脱掉了外套后合身的衬衫，开了两颗扣。Javier知道那意味着什么，“今晚也可以去我家。”Chepe喝完了最后一口“如果你的时间表还依旧有效。”

和一个不知来历的犯罪分子发生关系并不是特工威士忌的首要选择，但总会时不时的出现在他脱轨人生的列表里。他也有些个人爱好，当然，他靠这个爱好来缓解压力。揍几个粗鲁的拳手，不知好歹的混球，还有街头卖各种垃圾的瘪三。威士忌总说，这是他的爱好，只要他不捅出篓子来，香槟和干姜汁都不会对此插手。

但和一个来路不明的管理哥伦比亚运输公司（根据Chepe的个人所述）的人滚在一起，这多少也算是他人生中最为莫名其妙的事之一。威士忌有不少床伴，他需要合理的发泄。一开始的确是这样的，享受无关紧要的性，随机挑选的对象；他管自己叫Javier，智利人，移民来到美国，他的背景无可挑剔。

然后事情就变了，这个哥伦比亚人总是在试图激发出他骨子里的另一面，比如现在，他的高级定制被撕扯到地上，Chepe用牙齿威胁性的滑过他的后颈。威士忌清晰记得他掌心的枪茧擦过乳头的触感。他也许是个逃到美国来的游击队员。他闻起来是狩猎者的味道，用他的勃起蹭着威士忌的后穴。

Chepe用他们的母语交流，不知羞耻的说你喜欢吗，我会把你变成我的婊子。他不往前用力，威士忌就出手扯着他的腰向前。他被叼着后颈钉死在床单上，那里还留着他上礼拜打拳留下的淤青。不太疼痛了，可Chepe会用舌头舔过他的脊椎。但这不够，他要Chepe更快些，更深些，更用力，操他，填满他，然后像狗一样围着他团团转，标记地盘一样地撒尿。

Chepe无视他的恳求，他的拇指摁住他的牙齿，让他的舌头讨好一般的舔舐，他来不及吞咽的口水弄湿了胸膛。Chepe几乎将自己的整个部分挤到Javier的身体里。“喜欢吗，我会操死你，把你钉在这个床上，让你变成我的专属品。”Chepe的牙齿卡住了他的后颈，他几乎将Javier往后折，他着迷的看着汗珠和口水顺着Javier的背脊往下滑，他身上铺满了亚马逊的蝴蝶。

在高潮来临的那一刻，Javier翻回了正面，这是一个漂亮的转身，像他在笼子里干的那样，当然也让他们同时因为没有断开的结合而呻吟起来。Javier的双腿缠在Chepe的腰上，他的眼睛眯了起来，如果Chepe注意得到的话。但此刻Chepe只是放纵的让他的手滑在Javier的腰上，他想把自己种在里面，操他妈的像种下橡胶那样标记地盘。“Javi你是我的。”他什么都想不起来，在Javier的手摸索上他的脖子的时候依旧如此。

他会给Chepe最美妙的窒息高潮，至少在结束前Chepe不会放弃他的宣誓，“Javi，你是我的，听懂吗，我会割断每一个靠近你的人的喉咙。”


	2. Chapter 2

Javier Peña，一个潜藏完美的秘密。Chepe拿到他照片的时候，差点就要被上面那个西装革履的精英给迷惑。

他们知道你像个野兽那样被关在笼子里为了一点鲜血去厮杀搏斗吗？Chepe拿起那张照片亲吻了一口，他用拇指轻轻摩擦着上面那个人的嘴唇和眼睛。Javier有一双棕色的瞳孔，微卷的黑发，第一次见到他的时候，他的眼眶青紫色，他刚为Chepe赢了一大笔钱。

他们叫他疯狗，因为他能打，也因为比起那些急需用钱的地下拳手们，他更像是享受这一切。Javier总是慢条斯理的脱掉他的外套，他穿的很少，一件背心，一条拳击短裤，这儿没有防护措施，隔开他们和总是愤怒观众的是外面那层铁笼子。地下拳手们被关进笼子里，在灯光亮起来的那一刻，扑到对方的身上，然后在欢呼声中咬下彼此的耳朵。

Chepe并不享受观看拳赛，他来这儿纯粹是因为和这里的老板有一点私交。一些渠道，换一晚上社交，Chepe是个生意人，他明白账该怎么算。比如随意地扔一沓钱押注那个叫疯狗的拳手。

“他是热门。”Julian叼着雪茄，和他碰了碰杯，“他不怎么来，但几乎都赢，从来不会受伤，而且没人知道他的来历。”

“一个秘密？”Chepe的眼睛转到场上，那儿已经开始了，他能看到那个修长的身影灵活的躲开对方的攻击。“但是魔山也不错。”Julian意味深长的说，“他们说疯狗更灵活，但他总是避而不战，可是你看魔山，几乎是他身形的两倍。他们在那个笼子里，他躲不了多久。”

Chepe听说过魔山的名字，大名鼎鼎，那个嗜好给人的脑袋里钻出来个洞的家伙，听说他拥有硕大无比的阳具，曾经活活操死了一个妓女。Chepe哈哈大笑起来，并不为场上的形式所担忧，就像他并不觉得疯狗会赢。

魔山在几十秒后将疯狗逼到了角落，这让场上几乎所有人都兴奋了起来，他们咆哮着高喊“杀死他，杀死他。”而那个身影像是无处可逃一般直面着魔山的阴影。

“这就是结局了。”Julian深深吸了一口雪茄，他在举起酒杯想要和Chepe干一杯的时候，突然听到了尖叫声。那真是令人难以忘怀的场景，Chepe看到疯狗反身踏上了笼子，他飞越过魔山的肩膀，他骑在对方的脖子上，甩开了魔山抓着他脖子的手。他的腰臀像是被浸泡了温泉后呈现出粉红色，他的手指，当然，没人能忽略那么漂亮的一双手，他摁在魔山的眼睛里，然后一个反身倒揉十字摔，魔山破裂的眼球溅了他一身的血。他漂亮的几乎让Chepe忘记了呼吸。

他见过死人，各种惨烈的死法，他和Pacho曾经打赌能花多久让他们一个仇人在五辆车的拉扯下变成碎块。Chepe不在乎这些，哥伦比亚总是死人，从他还是个孩童开始，他就学会了面对死亡。

但是这个，疯狗一个转身，他的脚尖踩在对方的胸口，他可能会让魔山因为痛苦而窒息，然后他松开了这个巨大对手的身体，洋洋得意的站起来，接受全场沉默后重新爆发出来的欢呼。

“一个疯子，不是吗？”Chepe试图将自己的笑容藏在酒杯的下面，他看到对方笔直的双腿，恰到好处的肌肉流线型的在他的腰部处收紧，他的屁股，当然，他的屁股，Chepe开始想象着如果那里夹着他的老二被钉在床上会是什么样的光景。

“哈哈哈。”Julian大笑起来，“令人惊讶的比赛，但是精彩。”他摇晃着脑袋说，“伙计，他可是让我输了一大笔钱。”

“但他值得。”Chepe努力不让自己的期待变得过于明显，但他还是说出口了，他对Julian说，“我得得到他。”

并不令人惊讶，对于南美的毒枭们来说，收集最好的拳手，最辣的女人，或者是解放者手中的剑，都是他们对欲望的一种表达方式。愚蠢的Pablo想要拯救哥伦比亚？不，卡利的绅士们只想让自己过上贵族的生活，他们的欲望很明确，大房子，奢侈品，好情人。

而Chepe不热衷那些，他也不像Pacho那样对漂亮的小男孩有独特喜爱。他对物质没有追求，他招妓，不沉迷。他有过妻子，却因为分歧离婚。但他从没像现在这样，对一个浑身鲜血的疯狗充满欲望，他想给狗拴上链子，养在自己豪华的书房里，那儿铺着安第斯山脉手工名贵的羊驼毛地毯，他会安抚他，给他脱光衣服，然后缓慢又粗暴的操他。

“Ciao，guapo.”他对靠在吧台边喝了一杯龙舌兰shot的疯狗说，对方换了衣服，冲了个澡让自己看上去没那么乱糟糟。他的眼眶因为魔山的手掌而留下青紫色，但是公平来说，魔山现在只剩下半口气了，所以他不算吃亏。疯狗因为这句话扭头看了他一眼，哈，Chepe心想，我们今晚就可以……他吃了一记肘击，不算太重，而他就势握住了对方的胳膊。

“嘿，嘿。”Chepe的英语蹩脚，“我只是想请你喝一杯酒。”

“哈。”那个叫疯狗的拳手伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，这是一个性暗示，在剧烈的运动后他的肾上激素还没完全消退，这些血液让他兴奋，“你知道你这句搭讪比你的年龄还老吗。”

他说的是西班牙语，这让Chepe更加激动，他往前靠了靠，“我只知道一件事，有经验总没有坏处。”

事情就是这么开始的，在威士忌理清楚他因为杀戮而被冲坏了的脑子后，他已经和那个南美人滚在一个酒店的床上。他们甚至在电梯开门前就已经迫不及待的试图把自己的舌头伸进对方的喉咙。那句话怎么说来的，永远不要相信激素下人类的反应。

于是现在他被脱了裤子，对方甚至只是拉下了拉链，他银灰色的头发很性感，他闻起来像是刚下过雨的波哥大。威士忌喜欢波哥大，没什么理由，他去过那里的热带雨林，为了杀掉一个绑架了香槟老友儿子的游击队员。

“你叫什么名字？”Chepe拖着他进入一个绵长的湿吻，他们扶着床架，对方耐心的给他做了扩张，用了一点口水和他刚射出来的精液。这个酒店提供的安全套糟透了，他被摁在床上的时候漫不经心的想，这个人和他操过的所有人都不一样。他太像一个statesman会指派的任务对象。

但管他呢，只要他没有打算在今晚摧毁世界，他就可以可以把对方推倒在床单上像骑他的马一样骑他。“Javier。”他控制着自己的声线，他让Chepe伸出手握住了他的后颈然后低下脑袋吻他。他怎么都亲不够，他的舌头，像蛇一样蜿蜒在他的身体上留下痕迹，“Chepe。”他说，然后Chepe呻吟了一声，因为Javier给他做了一个深喉。

“我需要他的地址，他的联系方式，还有他的婚姻状况。”Chepe坐在他曼哈顿的豪华办公室里，从这儿可以俯瞰到整个中央公园。“我需要知道他的一切。”

他看着照片上的这个人，他几乎产生了把他抢回哥伦比亚的念头。那真是一个完美的夜晚不是吗，他们用母语交谈，像狗一样交媾，他让Javier吞没他的勃起，然后射在他的喉咙里。他获得了一次无以伦比的体验，而那个满身浴血的疯狗像一幅完美的艺术作品一样悬挂在他的脑子里，时刻把他搞硬。

Chepe需要这个，他享受这一切，他希望从此之后Javi的每一次高潮都只能由他提供。


End file.
